


A Day With Your Besties

by You_are_perfect



Series: HidekaneWeek [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sunshine - Freeform, a trip to arcade, hidekaneweek, i don't know to do tag, studying together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's weekend and it's a perfect time for two best friend to spend their time together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day With Your Besties

”Hide,”.

”What?”.

”What are you doing?”.

”Uh… studying, duh! I mean, that’s what we are we doing,”.

”I don’t recall throwing dice to seek for an answer is a good way to study,”. Kaneki pointed out the obvious. He still stared to the dice on the table that had been thrown by his best friend. The innocent dice still waiting for Hide to pick it up.

”So what? This subject is hardly to be solved and I’m too lazy to think,” Hide groaned and massaged his own head. Not long after that, he took his dice and rolled it once again on the table. He pick the random answer based on what he got from the dice.

”This is not studying, this is a gamble. And it’s not even helping at all,” Kaneki reminded him. Before Hide got his dice again, Kaneki already took it away from him. Hide tried to get it back but Kaneki, miraculously, threw the dice straight into the dustbin not far from them.

The bright-haired boy just about to stand up and retrieve his dice, but the look that Kaneki gave him made Hide decided just to give up with it. He closed his eyes and sighed in despair, the focused to his best friend again.

Kaneki shook his head for a few times while moving his index finger left to right, not letting Hide do whatever planned in his mind. Sometimes, this man just always has weirdest idea that no one could ever fathom. It still a surprise that Kaneki still stay beside him.

As Kaneki turned his attention to his study again, Hide had already laid his head on the table and ignored completely of the books. Hide was not stupid despite what people think, but he just unable to pay attention to things that he had no interest. Revision and studying were one of it.

”Kaneki~~” Hide whined toward the black-haired man “Can we do something else? We’ve been doing this for more two hours. I’m tired already,”.

”Do you even know why we are here, in your place, to do this?” Kaneki put down his pen “We have exam next week, and I remember that you begged me to teach you in certain subject that you are horribly weak,”.

”I do remember that,” Hide nodded but continued “But studying non-stop for hours is not gonna help me at all. Let’s have a rest, stop whatever we are doing now and go outside!”.

”No,” Kaneki denied with a cold-hearted face.

”Please~” Hide still begged.

”No,” again, Kaneki ignored his request.

”Pretty please~~~~” Hide was not giving up, he even added his sad puppy face to Kaneki.

Knowing this will take forever, Kaneki just accepted his idea “Fine, what do you want to do?”.

”I have an idea!” Hide clicked his finger.

***

”You’re going to lose, Kaneki!”.

”I know! I’m trying here!”

”Come on, Kaneki! You’re dying there! Come on!”

**KO**

”I didn’t know you suck in this,”.

”Shut up. You’re the one who dragged me here. You know that I never played games here,”.

”Man, your life must be boring,”.

”Thank you very much for reminding me that,”

Right now, these two besties were spending their time in arcade. Kaneki never had been here before; even Hide never stepped inside into this building. It still baffled Kaneki that out of all the places, Hide would chose this place to spend their time together.

”Get your ass over here, let me defeat the boss for you,” Hide pulled Kaneki off from the chair and cracked his knuckled (which made Kaneki rolled his eyes). A second after the machine shouted **FIGHT!** , Hide quickly pressed the button and console non-stop. His eyes were completely focused to the screen. Nothing can ever disturbed Hide was he was he put his attention to something.

It took for a few second, but eventually Hide won! The boss finally defeated and the machine announced his victory. Hide clenched his fist to the air, proud with his first achievement in this arcade. Not just that, he started his victory dance only to annoy Kaneki more.

”Fine, you win. I lose. You’re better in this than me,” Kaneki raised his white flag.

”To celebrate my winning, you must buy me some meal at the Big Girl. Oh, even at Anteiku!” Hide put his right arm around Kaneki’s neck. It was really nice feeling to win, even with his own best friend.

”What?! I don’t remember we have this deal!” Kaneki got off Hide’s arm from him. He did not mind that Hide won and he lose, but he really indeed mind when his money will be decrease by his own friend for a restaurant and a café.

Hide laughed before he patted Kaneki’s shoulder “I’m just kidding. I’m not that evil to take your money that way. I know you are broke as I am,”.

”Thank God for your kindness,” Kaneki retorted back, even if he was a bit glad that his money were safe and sound.

”Come on, let’s go home. It’s near dawn now,” Hide finally call a day. He might hear it or not that Kaneki silently said ‘Finally!’. The black-haired already tired with this place.

When they got outside, it was already clear that the sunset finally arrive. The sunshine was orange-coloured with the mix of yellow. Some birds were on their way to their next as the night is on its way to come.

”You know, Kaneki” Hide suddenly spoke “I think I like this kind of sunshine,”.

”Why?” Kaneki waited for a reply from Hide.

”This sunset looks so beautiful. It just, it looks like even when it’s leaving, the sun still wants to give us some light from the darkness. It reminded me of my dad’s metaphor,”.

”Your dad made a metaphor about sunshine?” Kaneki was a bit surprised, nonetheless still let Hide continued.

”Yup. He told me that a person who keep doing good deed until the end of life is like the sun that gives out it shines until the sunset. I think that really sound beautiful,” Hide smiled to himself, the memory that he had with his dad still stored inside his mind.

Kaneki rubbed Hide’s back a few time, knowing that Hide was now a bit melancholic. He gazed to the sky and watched the sunset, admiring the sunshine that covered around Tokyo. Indeed, sunset is beautiful. Even more beautiful when they are spending time with someone else that is important around this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, the second day! I'm trying so hard to do this (but really, distraction around me hold me from doing fanfic).


End file.
